The Trouble with Fibbles!
by Little Christian
Summary: Gracie tells a lie! GASP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble with Fibbles.**

Gracie had always been taught to be polite, to remember her manners when someone was over, or she was out visiting, to always say 'please' and 'thank you'. She was also taught not to lie. Well, that lesson was harder than the others.

It wouldn't have been a problem, if she hadn't been in that wrong place at that wrong time; but she was, and she had panicked.

This is the story about how Gracie told her first lie…

It was a cool autumn day, and Gracie was wandering around the zoo. She decided to visit Marlene, but when she reached the habitat, it was empty.

_I'm sure Marlene shan't be too long, _she thought, as she entered the cave. She looked around, gazing at all the things Marlene had collected over the years. She went over and peered at an unusual looking vase.

"It's very pretty," she murmured, taking in all the detail on the greeny-blue ornament. "I wonder where she got it from. I'll have to ask her." She was about to turn to leave when she noticed a black smudge on the vase. "Well that won't do at all!" She gently picked up the vase, and rubbed it firmly with her flipper - perhaps a little too firm – and it slipped from her flippers.

The crash and tinkle of glass shattering was the worst sound for Gracie right at that moment. She stared at her empty flippers, then at the floor. Glass was everywhere.

"Oh, pickles!" she cried. At that moment, Marlene came through the cave entrance.

"Gracie? What are yo doing here?" She then noticed the broken vase on the floor. "Did you break this?" she gasped.

Gracie panicked, and said the first thing that came to her head.

"N-no, I didn't," she lied. "I-I… I heard the crash while I was walking past your habitat, and thought I should investigate!" She sighed with relief when Marlene's previously stern expression softened.

"Alright, then," Marlene replied. "Don't look so scared, Grace, you didn't break it."

"I-I can help clean it up!" Gracie quickly offered.

"No need," Marlene smiled. "You should go home now; I'm sure Private's wondering where you are."

Gracie nodded, and ran out of the cave as fast as she could. She glanced at the clock.

_Oh no! I'm later than I should be!_

___**Please review! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in one day! :D**

She reached the HQ, took a deep breath, and quietly slipped inside. No-one was in the room.

_Phew, _she thought. _I could just say I was here for ages, and no-one would- _"AHH!"

"Where have you been?" Skipper asked, glaring down at her. "The others have been out searching for you!"

"Oh, s-sorry Skipper, sir," Gracie gasped. "I-I…" She couldn't tell Skipper the truth, otherwise he would go to Marlene's and ask her about it, then Marlene would find out she lied, and she would be in big trouble.

"I heard a crash from Marlene's habitat, and had to go investigate."

"Gracie, you've been gone half an hour longer than you were supposed to. It doesn't take half an hour to inspect Marlene's cave. Where were you before that?"

"I was… I was…" Gracie had not known she had been gone so long. She wasn't even too long at Marlene's. Private and Skipper trusted her to keep track of time, so she would be home when she was supposed to.

What she had been doing was imagining herself as a pop star, and singing imaginary concerts on the bell tower. She had completely lost track of time with all the encores!

"I was helping Maurice get Mort out of the snake habitat!" She faked a shudder. "Poor little guy would have been bitten if I hadn't come help Maurice in time." Skipper's angry eyes lit up.

"That's a good little soldier!" he said proudly, ruffling her head feathers. "I'd better go find Private and the rest, and tell them you're safe."

"Yeah, good idea," Gracie muttered. She did not feel like a good little soldier. She felt more like a bad little insubordinate. Would she ever be able to tell the real truth?

Private worried about Gracie that evening. She seemed quiet… well, quieter than usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked her at dinner.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You don't seem fine. Are you ill?" Oh great, what would she say now?

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit unwell," she said, then faked a cough. "I think I'll go to bed early." She climbed off her chair, and waddled into the Chicks' room. She climbed into her bed, and tried to sleep, but she couldn't.

"At least that wasn't exactly a lie," she said to herself. "I do feel sick…"

Meanwhile, the rest of the chicks were doing their own thing. Cam and Rusty were watching TV, while Ace and Cleo sat on a sofa.

"Gracie didn't seem like herself today," Cleo said. "I hope she really isn't getting sick."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Ace replied, then he tensed a little. "Um, Cleo?'

"Yes?" Cleo turned her grey eyes to look into his sapphire ones.

"Um, do you… well, I was wondering if you…if it's possible, that is…" Cleo put her flipper on his beak.

"Yes, I will go out with you on Friday," she smiled. Ace turned extremely red.

"How… how did you know, I was-"

"Going to ask that? It's simple; I have researched how boys act when they ask girls out on dates, only so I could be prepared if my boy couldn't speak." She giggled a little.

"Uh, so, um… That's a yes?"

"Yes."

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day! YAY!**

Next morning, while Skipper was having his coffee, Gracie was drawing with her Crayons.

"That's funny," Skipper muttered.

"What is?" Gracie asked, looking up from her drawings.

"Maurice hasn't stopped by to thank you for helping Mort yesterday."

"H-he hasn't? Oh, well, that's because he thanked me plenty of times before I left!"

"Oh, well then." Skipper shrugged, and sipped his coffee. Gracie sighed.

"Why would Maurice thank Gracie?" Rusty asked, switching through the TV channels. "It's not like she's done anything special."

"She helped Maurice get Mort out of the snake habitat yesterday."

"Well, that's something special!" Rusty jumped up, and gave Gracie a friendly slap on the back, then left the HQ. Gracie chuckled nervously.

"I think I'll go outside," she said, and quickly left. As soon as she left, Ace came in.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Um, c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ace, what is it?" Skipper put his mug down.

"Uh, c-can I go out Friday night?"

"Out where?" Skipper asked, looking suspiciously at his son.

"Um…" Ace sighed. "Well, I have a crush on Cleo, and I ask her out last night… and she said yes, so-"

"You can go," Skipper smirked. "But one question; how long have you had a crush on Cleopatra?"

"Uh… a couple of months."

"I think longer," Skipper grinned. "Anyway, you do realise tomorrow is Friday?"

"It's THAT soon?!" Ace cried. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm excited!"

"Okay," Skipper chuckled. "You go and do whatever you chicks do while I train my men. Where's your sister?"  
"Still in bed, sir," Ace said.

"That's odd," Skipper raised an eyebrow. "She's usually up by now." He waddled into the chicks' bedroom; a large room with a doorway cut out by Rico (hint: KABOOM!), and peeked into Cam's bunk (the twins had a bunk bed, while the rest had regular beds).

"Cammy?" he whispered, shaking her a little. "Wake up, sweetheart." Cam groaned a little, and rolled over so she was facing her dad. Her eyes were half open.

"Yes?" she mumbled.

"Do you want to come try training with me and the soldiers today?"

"I don't feel so well, Dad," she said. Skipper placed his flipper on her forehead.

"You do feel hot. Be right back; I'll get Kowalski to check your temperature."

"She's got a fever," Kowalski confirmed, as he read the thermometer. "Probably nothing more than a mild cold; she'll get better in a couple of days."

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious!" Gracie gasped.

"Don't worry, sweety, it's not," Kowalski chuckled. "She'll stay in bed for today." He pulled the covers more on Cam, who was now asleep again. "We'd better let her rest."

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy-ify!**

Gracie, Ace, and Rusty didn't know what to do for the rest of the morning, while Skipper and the older Penguins were training. Ace and Rusty flipped through the TV channels, while Gracie lay on Private's bunk, completely bored. Cleo came in from the Lab, covered in smoke.

"Didn't you hear my yells of terror?!" she gasped.

"Nope," Rusty said, still staring at the TV. Ace took one look at Cleo, and rushed to her side, in time to catch from collapsing.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ha, yeah," Cleo dusted herself off. "I guess your television was too loud…"

"I heard something!" Gracie piped up, though she didn't really. She only wanted to make Cleo feel better.  
"Well, why didn't you investigate?" Ace snapped.

"I-I well… explosions from the Lab are normal around here… and usually… usually, they aren't anything serious."  
"She has a point," Cleo said.

"You'll be alright for tomorrow, won't you?" Ace asked.  
"Oh, of course!" Cleo squealed. "I can't wait!" She jumped up and down, gave Ace a quick kiss (or should I say 'peck'?) on the cheek, and rushed back into the lab.

Ace stood staring ahead, his flipper on his cheek.

"Ace?" Rusty called, getting up from the TV. "You okay? Ace? Buddy? You alright?!" He waved his flipper in front of his face. A goofy smile formed on Ace's beak.

"She kissed me," he sighed. Rusty rolled his eyes, and took Gracie's flipper.

"Let's get outta weirdo town, shall we?" he whispered to her. Gracie only gave a small nod, and let him lead her out of the HQ.

_I can't believe I just told another lie to Cleo! _she thought.

"Where are we going?" Gracie asked.

"Um, I don't know," Rusty replied. They realised they were now in Central Park. "How about we get snow cones?"

"Sure, okay," Gracie agreed. They headed to the cart, and Rusty distracted the own, while Gracie grabbed five snow cones, and slid away.

"I must be goin' crazy!" the seller said to himself, "I could'a sworn I saw a little Penguin make off with five snow cones!"

"Ha-ha!" Rusty laughed. "That guy's reaction gets me every time!" He took three of the snow cones from Gracie, and they made their way back to the HQ.

By the time they got there, Skipper and the team were back, and sitting around the HQ, doing their own thing. Kowalski was nowhere insight, so one would have assumed he was in the Lab with Cleo.

"There you two are," Private said. "Ace told me you left a while ago."

"We got snow cones," Rusty explained. He handed one to Ace, and turned to Gracie.

"Will you take Cam's into her?" he asked. Gracie nodded, and went into the bedroom.

"Cammy?" she called softly. Cam's blanket shifted, and her head appeared from underneath.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice sounding a little croaky.

"Would you like a snow cone?" Gracie asked. Cam nodded, sat up, and Gracie climbed up to her bunk. They sat in silence while they licked their cones.

"Cam, can I talk to you about something?" Gracie asked.

"Sure," Cam replied, looking, and sounding, much better.

"Have you ever told a lie?"

"Um, can't say I have," Cam replied. "I either tell the truth, or keep my mouth shut."

"Heh, sounds like great advice," Gracie mumbled.

"Are you suggesting something?" Cam asked, looking right at Gracie. "Have you told a lie?"

"What? No! No, of course not," Gracie gasped. "Heh heh, I was just curious…"

"Well, okay then," Cam shrugged.

"Gracie!" Private called from the HQ. "Let's leave Cam for a rest now!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Gracie called back. She gave Cam a quick hug, and left the room.

For that afternoon, the Penguins and the Chicks had a lazy day. Cam mostly stayed in bed, Ace and Rusty watched TV, Cleo was in the Lab with Kowalski, and Gracie sat around, trying to think of what to do.

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Ace and Cleo left for their outing around five 'o'clock. Cleo was jiggling around, and Kowalski said later he's never seen her so excited. They planned to go out for snow cones, and popcorn, and watching the sunset from the clock tower. The sky was beautiful shades of orange, red, and pink. In the distance, they could hear the faint sound of traffic, and people walking around. Cleo sighed.

"It's so beautiful," she said. Ace loved the way her grey eyes shone in the remaining light.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

When it got dark, they wandered around the Zoo. Cleo breathed in a deep breathe of night air.

"Let's sit here a while," she said, heading towards a bench, and climbing up on it. They sat, gazing into each others eyes, and smiling, when Mort popped up between them.

"Hello!" he chirped. Ace growled.

"Mort! You really undercut the moment!" he snapped. Cleo giggled.

"Oh, calm down, Ace. He meant no harm," she said. "Hello, Mort."

"What are you doing?" Mort asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing," Cleo giggled, and blushed a little.

"Okay! Do you want to come over to King Julian's? He's got a Bouncy Party going, and I was sent out to invite people! No-one has come, yet…" He frowned a little. "King Julian won't be happy…"

Ace and Cleo looked at each other, the back at Mort.  
"Of course we'll come," Cleo smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Mort cheered. "Let's go!"

Ace and Cleo held flippers as they made their way to the noisy and bright party place at the Lemur habitat. Julian was bouncing really high on the castle, and doing neat tricks, like flips and twirls. Cleo and Ace stared at him in awe for a moment, before Maurice came up to them.

"Hello, chicks," he said. "Smoothie?" He held out a try with two smoothies on it.

"Please," Ace said, taking them, and handing one to Cleo.

"How's Mort from the little incident the other day?" Cleo asked.

"Uh, little incident?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah, with the snake habitat," Ace answered. "How could you forget? Gracie helped get him out!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Maurice shrugged. Cleo looked at Ace.

"I think we need to go now," she quickly said, grabbing Ace's flipper and rushing out of the habitat. "Thanks for the smoothies, Maurice!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAANNNNNDDDD last chapter! I know, I know, only six chapters! It wasn't goint to be a long one! Oh, and a thankyou to my reviwers, Bml1997, and Rock Raider Fan 001!**

Cleo and Ace rushed into the HQ, panting for breath.

"Where's Gracie?" Cleo asked. The four Penguins looked up from their card game.

"In bed; it's her bedtime," Private replied, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I believe something is very wrong," Ace said, scowling.

"What?" Private looked positively panicked now.

"Come on, Private!" Cleo said, grabbing his flipper, and dragging him into the bedroom.

"GRACIE!" Ace yelled, startling not only Gracie but Rusty and Cam awake.

"What? What? Is the world ending?" Gracie sat up, looking really scared. Her horrified expression turned into pure terror when she saw Ace and Cleo glaring at her.

"What? What is it?" Gracie gasped.

"I think you know," Ace growled.

"What really happened the other day?" Cleo asked. "You know, when you helped Mort out of the snake habitat?"

"What do you mean?" by now, Gracie was sweating with nervousness. "That's what happened!"

"Oh, really? Then why did Maurice not know what we were talking about tonight?"

"I… uh… I-I…" Gracie was trembling. "Alright! ALRIGHT!" She burst into tears. "I didn't help Mort out of the snake habitat! I was late because I was at Marlene's!" She gasped, and wiped her eyes. "I have to go and…" she didn't finish her sentence, but ran out of the HQ.

She ran to Marlene's habitat, and shook the Otter awake.

"Marlene! Marlene, wake up!" she cried. Marlene jumped awake. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Marlene, I'm so sorry," Gracie began to cry again.

"What for?" Marlene began to feel tired, and was getting impatient.

"I did break your vase, and I'm sorry. I lied about not breaking it. I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Gracie," Marlene groaned. "Couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"No," Gracie looked at Marlene with big, tear-filled eyes. She wrapped her flippers around Marlene's waist, and cried.

"Gracie," Marlene stroked her head feathers. "Don't cry. I'm not angry, am I?" Gracie shook her head. "No, I'm not. Now, let's go back to your habitat, and maybe go tell Daddy." Gracie nodded, and let Marlene lead her back to the HQ.

"You're telling me," Private said, pacing up and down in front Gracie, who was sitting, looking very sorry, "that you lied to Marlene, lied to Skipper, lied to Cleo, lied to Cam, and practically lied to me?"

"Yes," Gracie said in a soft voice. Private looked into her eyes, and Gracie could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet, wiping her eyes. Private sighed.

"Alright, Gracie," he said, kneeling down so he was level with her. "I forgive you; so does Skipper and Marlene. But I won't you to promise you'll never lie to anyone every again."

"I promise," Gracie mumbled. Private smiled and pulled her into a hug.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
